All Roads Lead To The Tribe
by Nefereu
Summary: Beth old college friend, Grace moves to L.A. When her hidden secrets including a past with an old friend of Josef's are revealed, sparks begin to fly! But when Grace shares some of those secrets with Beth, will her relationship with Mick ever be the same? Can Josef sort it all out including playing Cupid to his love stuck friends and maybe find a piece of happiness as well?
1. Chapter 1

First off, I would like to say that this story is neither dark nor intense! Anyone who has read anything by me knows I don't do dark and intense so there will be none of that nonsense here! Circumstances will be shaped, situations shamelessly contrived, and plot twists willfully employed to give the desired result. Above all, this is a romantic _Feel good_ story that is essentially for fun. I hope you enjoy it.

All Roads Lead To The Tribe

Chapter 1

Mick was just pouring himself a glass of blood when he paused. Picking up a second glass, he filled it as well and spoke without turning around.

"Hello, Josef. I see you just barged in without knocking _as usual_." Mick's grin as he turned to his friend to hand him a glass took the sting out of his biting rebuke. "Beth's living here now, buddy. You're really going to have to stop doing that."

His polished friend crooked a rakish grin. "And miss out on the chance to interrupt something embarrassing and maybe see you and Blondie in flagrante? Dream on, Mick!"

"I'll tell Sarah you said that." Josef visibly winced and threw up his hands in surrender.

'Ok, ok! I give. Knocking it is. Jeez, lighten up Mick. Far be it from me to sully Blondie's honor. Speaking of our women, where are they? I thought they'd be back by now. Sarah told the car service to pick her up here at 9."

Mick cocked an eyebrow and gave his friend a skeptical look. "And you just happen to be in the neighborhood and thought you'd drop by as well."

"Of course! Why else would I be here?" The innocent look on his face didn't fool Mick for a minute.

"Uh huh and I suppose meeting Grace had nothing to do with it." The P.I. shot back sarcastically.

The debonair hedge fund trader grinned back as he dropped casually into a chair. "Well, you certainly can't blame now, can you Mick? It's been three months and I still haven't met this…What did you call her? Oh, yeah. Pint sized hellion and judging from the fact that she's still around, I'm guessing that she has the official St. John seal of approval."

The other man frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Josef snorted derisively. "Oh, come on, Mick. This is me you're talking to. You can't tell me that after that Coraline as Morgan business you haven't checked out every last one of Beth's friends backwards and forwards especially now that she finally agreed to move in."

"For your information, I didn't have to check Grace out. It's true I didn't actually meet her until she moved to Los Angeles, but I have seen her before back when she and Beth were in college together."

Of course, Mick didn't mention to his friend that he'd thoroughly vetted her background at that time so there was no need to repeat it now. When Beth was awarded an academic scholarship to a small but prestigious college upstate, he decided at long last it might be time to let her go. But as before, his intentions were short lived and it wasn't long before he was driving to the campus to check up on her.

To his relief she was doing well, studying hard and making friends as any young woman her age. Most of Beth's female peers were like her: typical, thin, blonde and tanned California girls. But one was decidedly different and stuck out like proverbial sore thumb. The sore thumb's name was Grace Hamilton.

Grace Hamilton turned out to be a motorcycle riding trouble maker with a sharp tongue, a wicked sense of humor and a wit to match. At barely five feet, Grace was even shorter than Beth and while she was far from being overweight, she had generous curves that made her figure positively voluptuous. Grace was also a Southern girl with short dark hair that framed a heart shaped face and wide intelligent eyes. Yet, there was no denying Grace faced a challenge unlike any of Beth's other friends. The accident in her childhood made that made her an orphan also damaged her left leg and hip, leaving her with a distinctive limp that forced her to use a cane.

Josef's voice interrupted Mick's reminiscing. "So this Grace and Beth go way back?"

"Yeah, they were pretty close especially after Beth's mom died. Beth even spent a few holidays with Grace's family down in Georgia, some little town called Pointerville."

The other man actually shuddered. "Sounds dreadfully bucolic. You ever go there?"

He shook his head in reply. "No, the town is pretty small. I was afraid I might be noticed. Besides, Grace's guardian practically owns the whole town. I didn't think she was in any danger."

Suddenly, Josef got to his feet. "Ahh, if my nose is right, I do believe our ladies have arrived and from the unfamiliar human smell, I'd say the hellion is with them." The ping of the elevator confirmed his statement.

As the doors slid open, snatches of conversation reached out to the two men.

"Beth, are you sure Mick won't mind? I'd hate to put him to any trouble." Grace's slow Southern drawl was unmistakable to Mick's ears.

"I'm sure he won't, Grace. He just finished his last case and as far as I know he doesn't have a new one yet." Beth commented.

"Well, it's just that this business with this man has got me rattled. I think something's fishy but I'd hate to accuse an innocent man of fraud if it's just a matter of bad bookkeeping."

Sarah, who had been quiet up until now spoke up excitedly as she broke into a smile. "Josef's here!"

By the time she reached the door, the man himself was standing in it, his arms open wide to receive her. "Hello, gorgeous! Where have you been all my life?!" She just had time to giggle before he enveloped her in an overwhelming kiss. As the seconds ticked by and the kiss went on, Beth decided it was a good thing they were both vampires since a human couple would have passed out by now for lack of oxygen!

Mick merely looked at them as he met her at the door and dramatically rolled his eyes. Behind them all, Grace snickered and observed. "Well, I sure hope that's Josef or we might be in for a spot of trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time Josef and Sarah finally broke apart, Beth and Grace were already inside and soon seated on the couch. As Mick discretely slipped the two glasses into the sink and went to join them, he shot his friend a look that said "Behave"!

With typical aplomb, Josef ignored him and promptly took the seat in front of Grace. Immediately, he cast an expectant look in Mick's direction. As he moved to sit beside Beth, he made the introductions. "Joseph, this is Grace Hamilton, an old friend of Beth. Grace, this is… Josef." He couldn't resist a mischievous grin as he deliberately left off the last name, knowing it would annoy his overly social conscious friend. He wasn't disappointed. The slighted look he got in return only made him grin wider.

"No last name?" Grace asked, sensing there was a joke involved between these two men.

"Nope, Just Josef. But you can call him Joe if you like." Mick's grin grew devilish earning him an angry glare from the person they were discussing.

Grace sat forward with a welcoming smile and offered him her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, just Josef. I've heard lots of good things about you from Sarah and Beth. But somehow I don't think such a well dressed man in genuine Armani could ever be called simply Joe."

That bit of flattery earned her a smug smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Grace. It's nice to see that someone appreciates my sense of style, besides my lovely Sarah." He added as he dropped a light kiss on her lips.

After a bit more small talk, Beth spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "Mick, Grace wanted to ask you for your help with a problem she's having."

All eyes turned to Grace and she blushed. "Well, I'm not even sure if I have a problem. It's just that I think there's something odd going on with my business manager."

"You have a business manager?" Josef sat forward, his interest piqued. It didn't occur to him some might think the question rude; anything concerning money always piqued his interest.

Fortunately, Grace didn't seem bothered. "Yes, when my parents passed away I inherited some money and property in Atlanta. At first, Aunt Eleanor, that's my guardian, she used to manage it all. Eventually though, she turned it over to a business manager that's a friend of the family. Unfortunately, he had a heart attack a few months ago and had to retire. When I moved out here, I hired another, Mr. Millard Parrish, based on the recommendation of my banker but something odd is going on." Out of the corner of his eye, the vampire detective saw his friend abruptly sit forward as if suddenly paying attention.

"I got my quarterly statement but the numbers don't seem to make sense. I can't make heads nor tails of the thing. I don't share Aunt Eleanor's business sense. I can't tell if there's something genuinely wrong or if it's just some sort of misunderstanding. I thought since you run your own business, Mick, you might be willing to take a look and see what you think." She pulled out a stack of some papers.

"I'd be glad to." He replied, as he reached to take them. No sooner were they in his hand than someone else took them away. It was Josef.

"I'll take those. Grace, my dear, you're in luck. I just happen to be very experienced in business matters. In fact, I'm the one who handles all of Mick's finances, isn't that right?" Mick gave a reluctant nod, his face showing his displeasure.

"Kostan's the name; Money's the game." Josef grinned as he smiled confidently at Beth's friend.

"Not THE Josef Kostan; The wildly successful hedge fund trader?" Grace looked suitably impressed.

"The one in the same and I would be glad to look these over for you and give you my opinion."

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that. I'm sure my tiny portfolio could hardly be worthy of your interest." She replied.

" Nonsense! Any friend of Beth and all that. Tell you what, why don't you let me look these over and get back to you in a day or two? If there's anything out of place, I promise you I'll find it."

Mick was irritated by Josef's high handedness, but he had to admit that if there was something wrong with Grace's finances, Josef would spot it instantly. "As much as it pains me to say this, Josef is right. He is the expert in this area."

"I'm glad you're man enough to admit to my superior expertise, Mick." His grin held its usual smug element of superiority.

"Only when it comes to business, friend. Don't go getting a swelled head!" Sara giggled and Beth just rolled her eyes, earning her a gentle smile from the man she loved.

As if to give her more incentive, Josef upped his offer. "If you're really concerned about Parrish, you could transfer your account over to my company and we'd be happy to take over managing it for you."

It was then Beth chimed in. "Josef is really good at what he does, Grace. You can trust him. We do, right Mick?"

All eyes turned to the private eye as he remained quiet. "Mick!" Josef snapped.

"I'm thinking." That earned him a hard glare from the other man.

At last he spoke, a smile on his face. "Yeah, I trust him."

'Well, that's good enough for me. I'm supposed to meet with Mr. Parrish the day after tomorrow. I have to admit I'll be glad to see the back of him. He gives me the creeps a little anyway."

After more small talk, Grace took her leave and left the two couples alone. Not long after, Josef and Sarah rose to leave as well. As Sarah was bidding Beth a fond farewell, Mick pulled his friend aside and asked what had been bothering him for the past half hour.

'Ok, Josef, what's up with you and this sudden generosity toward Grace? I know you're up to something. It's isn't like you to be this nice unless it serves your purpose."

Josef was unfazed by his friend's thunderous look. "Normally, I'd protest that remark but it this case, you're right. Stop by my office tomorrow about 6. I need to talk to you about something."

Refusing to say more, he left. It seemed Mick would have to wait for his answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After their guests departed, Mick and Beth snuggled on the couch after he brought her a cup of her favorite chamomile tea. He loved to savor the taste of it on her lips.

"So I take it you had a good time with Sarah and Grace?" Mick asked, though the contented smile on her face already gave him his answer.

"It was great! We were supposed to go shopping but really Grace and I just sort of watched. Sarah was the one doing all the buying. She's helping Josef redo his office."

Mick raised an eyebrow. "What; again?" In the past few months, it had become a bit of a running gag as Josef hired and fired over a dozen designers in his quest to redecorate his office since the explosion that damaged it. "Maybe she can finally find a style he likes. Knowing him, he'll love it for no other reason than the fact she did the decorating.

Beth smiled at the man she loved. "You're probably right. I'm just glad he agreed to help Grace. It was really nice of him."

"Yes, it was." He agreed as he stared into the fire, not meeting her gaze. Instantly, alarm bells went off in Beth's head. Her reporter instincts took over and she reached the obvious conclusion. "Josef is up to something, isn't he?"

Sighing, he gave Beth his famous "I really don't want to discuss this" frown but replied. "Uhh, yeah. He wouldn't tell me what it was but he wants me to come to his office tomorrow at 6."

"Grace is my friend. You know I'm coming with you, right?" Mick again sighed in defeat and nodded his head knowing protesting was useless. He'd have better luck holding back the tide than keeping Beth away once she made up her mind.

Beth smiled indulgently at his exasperated expression. "Good, now that's settled, what do you say we head upstairs? I know I could use a shower, how about you?"

Mick grinned at her flirtatious comment. "I do believe I could use one as well. Care to join me, Ms. Turner?" He scooped her up at vamp speed and headed for the stairs.

"I'd be delighted, Mr. St. John!"

She raised her head to kiss him as he took the stairs two at a time. Mick set Beth down, only breaking the kiss long enough to pull off his shoes. Next to him, she was equally as eager, casting hers aside as she reached for him again. By the time their lips met, Beth was impatiently tugging his Henley out of his jeans. Not to be outdone, he quickly divested her of her blouse and bra, before turning to adjust the water. By the time he turned back to her, she was nude and he soon followed suit. Drawing her into the spray, he resumed their kiss as their hands soon began gentle forays over each other.

Mick picked up a bar of organic lavender soap Beth preferred and began gently gliding it over her, paying special attention to the soft rise of her breasts. Joining in, Beth picked up the bay rum bar she'd bought for him and coated her hands with it. Slowly, she slid them down his front, lovingly stroking her way across his chest. She sucked in a breath as he cupped her breasts and stroked his thumbs across both nipples. Reaching lower, she took hold of his desire and stroked her own hand gently from base to tip, her fingers swirling over it lightly.

He wanted to make their love making last, but he knew it was wishful thinking. He'd been on fire for her all day and he needed her too much to go slow tonight. Lifting her up onto the shower seat, he quickly moved between her thighs and gave them both the relief they'd been craving.

This was their time, a special interlude set aside only for them; a passionately sweet nightly ritual of love that they shared with no one but each other. Kisses were shared as they caressed each other tenderly as the cares of the day faded away, leaving only room for each other in their hearts and minds as they sought and found the pleasure and completion they both so desperately craved. Here, the issues of vampires and humans didn't matter. They were simply Mick and Beth, two people very much in love.

Mick began a gentle rhythm as he rocked into his sweet Beth's softness. But it wasn't long before he felt his control slipping as Beth began to writhe, arching forward to welcome his thrusts. Her movements became more frantic. Then he felt his own pleasure soaring and his climax began to slide up his spine. Her sweet cries of completion filled his ears but he deliberately turned away as his eyes silvered and he sank his fangs into his own arm, triggering his own release. As they drifted back down, he tried to convince himself that the flash of emotion in Beth's eyes as he'd turned away hadn't been disappointment when he bit himself and not her.

The next day Mick got a call shortly after Beth left for work. It was Josef. "Mick, change of plans. I've got a stockholders meeting later today at one of Kostan industries' subsidiaries. It may take a while. I'm on my way back to the office now. I'll see you there in half an hour."

Mick simply stared at the phone in his hand and shook his head. As always, Josef didn't even ask if he was busy. He simply couldn't conceive of anyone being too busy to meet with Josef Kostan. For a moment, the detective considered calling Beth but decided against it. She was scheduled to be in court all day on a case.

He arrived at the office to confront his dapper friend who had a glass of fresh plasma waiting. Signs of the multiple renovations littered the room in the form of mismatched furniture. Ultra modern tables warred with ornate baroque couches and chairs. Taking a seat, he got right to the point.

"Ok, Josef, What's all this about and why are you so eager to help Grace?"

"Remember that bogus charity thing a few months back?" The man in the suit paced the length of his desk. "It seems I may have been …a tad hasty in getting rid of that PR guy. Turns out he wasn't the only person involved. Ryder has discovered that there were at least two other people linked to that charity."

"Let me guess. Millard Parrish is one of them." Mick commented, stating the obvious.

"See, that's why you're the detective. You're absolutely right. Parrish and another man were involved. The problem is I'm not sure if either are guilty of anything. That's where you come in. I need you to check out Parrish and the other man. "

"That's why you offered to help Grace."

"Of course, it's the perfect excuse for you to investigate without letting him know I may be onto him."

Mick sat back, looking Josef over as he drank more of his drink. Try as he might, he couldn't shake the feeling he still wasn't getting the whole story. "No deal, Josef. I know you. There has to be more to all of this. If you thought Parrish and this other guy were behind that charity scam, they'd already be in the tar pits. What aren't you telling me?"

"Really, Mick, I don't know why you don't believe me. I simply want to see justice served. This charity thing really made Kostan Industries look bad. I made sure everyone got their money back, of course. But it has damaged my professional reputation."

" Bullshit, Josef! You don't give a damn about your reputation! Now, either you come clean or…"

Josef's face twisted into a look of rage and for a moment his eyes flashed silver. "All right! If you must know, it started shortly after I got back from seeing Sarah that time in New York, right after that mercenary her father hired tried to kill me. I was in a …nostalgic mood and I made some donations to various charities in her name. The bogus one was one of them." Finally, they were getting to the truth.

"How much did they take you for?"

"Half a million. But the money isn't important! I donated that money in Sarah's name and one of those bastards stole it! Nobody steals from Sarah and gets away with it, Mick! Nobody! No mistakes this time, I want to know for sure if who was behind this then they'll pay dearly for tarnishing her name!"


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank Wicked Bluerose for her wonderful illustration of Bash. I would also like to thank Rednightbird for her continued encouragement to complete this story.

Chapter 4

In the end, after some arguing, Mick predictably agreed to take the case. He did however insist on two conditions that he refused to negotiate. The first was that Joseph agreed not to take any action until the investigation was finished. The second was that Grace be left out of any plans involving the charity scam. Faced with little choice, Joseph reluctantly agreed.

The matter settled, both men headed down the private elevator to Kostan Industries underground parking garage. Mick's Mercedes was parked not far from where Joseph's limo waited. But just as he was about to get into the convertible, the sound of a revving motorcycle made him pause. This garage was supposed to be secure. No one should be able to gain access. Yet, a few hundred yards away, a rider dressed completely in black , their face obscured by a tinted helmet sat atop a huge motorcycle. Josef paused also as the motorcycle revved loudly again almost as if in challenge. But what he did next took the younger vampire completely by surprise.

Suddenly, his friend moved to the middle of the garage directly into the motorcycle's path. His stance and body language made him appear ready for battle; his feet planted firmly apart, his expression one of gleeful anticipation. In response, the rider revved the machine again and all at once Mick felt as if he were watching a challenge of wills, like a matador preparing to face down a charging bull.

Mick would have moved to his friend's side but the other man help up a hand and waived him off.

The standoff went on for several seconds until Josef finally spoke, his words clear even above the noise. "Bring it on, _velho amigo_!*"

In an instant the motorcycle roared to life, hurtling towards the other vampire in a blur of speed. To Mick's consternation, Josef didn't budge an inch.

"Josef!" Mick rushed forward. But it was wasted effort; he was fast but the motorcycle was faster. As he looked on in horror fully expecting to see his friend run down, the rider expertly turned the powerful machine aside literally at the last second, missing his target by less than an inch.

As Mick's horror transformed into anger, the rider smoothly turned back around and screeched to a stop, once again only inches away from Josef. As he cut the motor and removed his helmet, Mick's senses told him what he'd already guessed. The rider was a vampire and he was as least as old as Josef.

As he approached them, Josef spoke, his voice oddly casual considering what had just occurred. "Well, that was an interesting entrance. Still melodramatic as always, I see Bash. I guess I should just be glad you didn't run over my foot again."

"Give me a break! That was over 70 years ago! Why are you still whining about it? Honestly, Josef, sometimes you're like a little girl! Get over it already!"

Mick was taken aback as Josef's face broke into one of the widest smiles he'd ever seen. The older vampire engulfed the newcomer in a very uncharacteristic hug, slapping him on the back companionably. The man in leather copied the gesture. Putting aside his helmet, he followed Josef as he headed back toward the limo.

"Mick, get over here! I want you to meet one of the two best friends I've ever had. Sebastian Aziz!"

"Bash, meet the other friend, Mick St. John." The newcomer offered Mick his hand.

"Call me, Bash. I know you're a friend of Josef's but I promise not to hold it against you."

That had the detective smiling. His anger now gone, he accepted the handshake. "Nice to meet you, Bash."

Sebastian Aziz was definitely a surprise, not the sort of person Josef Kostan was known for associating with. Dressed completely in black leather, he looked more like he belonged in a motorcycle gang than a corporate office. Though Mick had a couple of inches in him in height, it was clear Bash had been turned at about the same age. Physically, he didn't appear much past his early 30's.

Thick Chestnut hair heavily streaked with russet highlights hung down past his collar. Piercing chocolate brown eyes peered out from under thick brows atop an oval face dominated by a strong nose, mouth and high forehead. While far from being conventionally handsome in the "emo teen Hollywood leading man of the day" sense, Bash wasn't the kind of man a person would easily forget.

*velho amigo= Old friend in Portuguese


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Never one to pass up a reason to celebrate, Josef insisted on dragging Bash and Mick up to his office to share a friendly drink. After barking an order to Ryder to cancel all his appointments for the day, he quickly set about shamelessly grilling his old friend. "Still a bourbon man, I see. Mick here goes for single malt himself, among other things. So Bash, what brings you to L.A.? It's been what… at least 15 years?"

"More like 19, Josef. I haven't seen you since you came to Carnival in Sao Paolo back in '83."

"Yeah, that was pretty wild. We did have quite a time, didn't we?" Josef smiled wickedly. "Good times, weren't they?" Bash smiled as well but it didn't quite seem to reach his eyes, a fact Josef shrewdly observed. He also noted that his old friend never gotten around to answering his original question.

"So Mick, how long have you known this idiot?" Bash asked as he downed the bourbon in a single swallow.

"Over 30 years. Some days it seems much, much longer! You?" Mick snarked good naturedly.

"For me, you can add a zero to that and then some."

"Really?!" The detective in him was immediately curious.

"Yeah, what can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment!" Bash joked as he knocked back another drink of bourbon, promptly pouring more from the bottle. Fortunately, Bash was one of a precious few who knew the reason behind Josef's almost maniac desire to hide his past and deftly changed the subject.

"Mick and I first met when he helped me out with a little problem a number of years ago." Josef explained.

"Oh? What do you do when you're not keeping Josef's skinny ass out of trouble?"

"I'm a private detective."

"Mick here believes in helping out those who are less fortunate; he runs his own personal version of search and rescue operations."

Bash slogged down another drink. "More power to you, man. Me? I'm just a gearhead. If it has wheels, I work on it. Speaking of wheels, is that your Mercedes I saw in the garage, Josef? Don't tell me you finally broke down and bought a real car. I thought you drove one of those Italian jobs that middle age bankers buy during their mid-life crisis. What's it called? A Ferrari Testosterone?" There was no mistaking the sarcasm in his voice.

" It's called a Testarossa as you well know, my car smart friend and no, it's not mine. Mick owns that clunker." Josef shot back.

"Clunker?! Are you out of your mind?! The Cabriolet SE was one of the best cars Mercedes ever made, especially during the 60's! That looks like a 1964, right?" Bash observed loudly.

"1965." Mick corrected.

"Yeah, the ones from 1963-1965 ran off a four stroke double valve engine with the Bosch manifold." Nice car."

"Uh, thanks!"

As the two men launched into a detailed discussion of the car and its various elements, Josef sat back observing them. As he watched, a weight he hadn't realized he was carrying suddenly lifted. The two men he thought of as his brothers were meeting at last. It was long overdue.

Unlike the instant kinship he'd felt with Mick, Josef and Sebastian Aziz hadn't immediately liked each other. At first, he'd considered the man he'd come to know simply as Bash an arrogant, brusque, uncouth loud mouth. Equally, he'd quickly made it clear he considered Josef a narcissistic vainglorious, fop of a man. But when Josef had been cornered by a heavily armed group of vampire hunters looking for an easy bounty, Bash had immediately jumped into the battle on his side.

Josef never developed with Bash the uncanny affinity he had with Mick. Yet, for the better part of almost two centuries they'd shared a friendship more solid than stone. The adventures they'd shared were more dangerous and exciting than the greatest Hollywood blockbuster as they'd enjoyed every minute. They'd been stalwart friends, each guarding the other's back no matter the danger. But the thing that eventually drove them apart was the same that broke up many great friendships in history; a woman. Her name was Lola.

From the first moment he'd seen her, Josef had been in awe of her mystique and the hypnotic power she seem to wield over the pirates she commanded. It wasn't long before he was totally taken in by her beguiling presence and intoxicating allure. Bash, on the other hand, had been solely unimpressed, calling her an unscrupulous amoral slut unashamedly to her face. In the end, she'd given Josef an ultimatum: her or his friend. To his everlasting regret, he'd made the wrong choice and it cost him very dearly indeed. They'd met several times since then and even enjoyed a few laughs, but their friendship never fully recovered. Perhaps now that Lola was finally out of Josef's life, they might once again recapture the amity they'd lost.

He looked up and realized with some surprise he hadn't even heard Mick approach. "Sorry, Josef, I have to go. Beth called. She's out of court and we're going to lunch."

"You're taking Blondie out to butter her up so she won't rip you a new one when she finds out you came without her, aren't you?" The humorous smug tone grated on Mick's nerves, especially since he knew it was true. "Tell her I missed her charming smile today."

"GOODBYE, Josef!" Mick replied pointedly as he headed for the door, giving a nod to Bash as he left.

Josef came around his desk and snagged another bottle of bourbon from the wet bar before joining his remaining guest in the mismatched seating area. "Well, this has been quite a sorprise. This is the first time you've come to see me in a hundred years. Usually, I have to track you down, my elusive friend. So what brings you to see me?" As he drew closer, he noted Bash looked a little ragged around the edges. For a vampire, that was very unusual.

Bash hesitated before speaking. "What makes you think there's a reason? Speaking of changes, what gives with you? Where's your little entourage? I haven't seen you without at least one freshie in tow for decades!"

"The lady in my life has warranted a few changes." Josef smiled as his thoughts turned to Sarah.

"Lady, huh? I wouldn't exactly call her that." He muttered to himself as he stared at the floor.

For a brief second Josef's eyes flashed silver in anger until he realized his friend misunderstood. "It's not what you think, Bash. Lola is dead."

That brought the other man's head up sharply. "Seriously?!" After his friend's brief explanation of Lola's demise following her involvement in the Black crystal drug ring, Bash became pensive. "Killing other vamps for their blood?! That bitch was nothing but trouble. Good riddance! Mick took her out, huh? I knew I liked that guy when I met him. Now I like him a whole lot more! To Mick!" The two men raised their glasses to the absent detective.

"Wait, if it's not Lola, who's this mysterious lady that's made you into a new man?" Josef's grinned devilishly and went to his desk to retrieve the photo on display there, handing it to Bash silently.

The leather clad vampire's eyebrows rose in shock. "Sarah?! Sarah Whitley?! You mean…" Josef's grin got wider as he nodded his confirmation. Bash truly smiled for the first time as he shot to his feet and slapped his friend on the back again. "Well, HOT DAMN, Brother! Congratulations! I'm glad for you!"

"Stick around for a little while and you can meet her again." Josef commented, remembering how they'd encountered Bash in New York once totally by chance.

"We'll see." Bash replied noncommittally.

"So, you ready to tell me what brings you to LA?" Josef inquired as he sat back down. "I know you, Bash. This is the first time since that business with Lola that you've come looking for me."

The other vampire sat as well. "I didn't come here to bust your chops about that shit, Josef. It was a long time ago. The bitch is gone so let's let it go, huh friend? Besides, I know why you did it. You thought you were in love. I can understand that, especially now." His voice trailed off and he downed another slug of bourbon. Josef perked up, knowing they were finally getting to the truth.

"Who was she?" He asked softly.

"Just someone I met by accident. I decided it was time to leave Brazil so I headed to the East Coast. I figured, 'What the hell?' I'd ride cross country and see it on the way. She was coming out of this fancy law office while I was sitting on my bike outside. Everyone else was all dressed up, real corporate types, but she was wearing this denim jacket with jeans and cowboy boots. She was so beautiful I just couldn't stop looking at her. I got off my bike and the other people around started backing off like they were intimidated or something but not her. She just stood her ground and waited until I got to her. I introduced myself. She smiled and I'll never forget what she said. "I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Aziz." Right then, I remembered what you said about the first time you met Sarah and I finally understood what you meant. I knew right away she was something special too."

"She sounds like it." Josef noted softly, encouraging his friend to continue.

"It felt like magic, Josef. I know how fucking corny that sounds, especially coming from me, but it did! Hell, she even rode a motorcycle! How perfect is that?" He put away another drink. "It was amazing at first. She dragged me to a couple of museums and I took her to a baseball game. Then, it started to get serious. That's when I knew I loved her, _really _loved her so I figured I'd tell her the truth about what I was, come clean about it all. I went over to her place one night to see her and she was there with this other guy."

"Uh oh!" He feared where this was going.

"No, it wasn't like that! She wasn't that kind of girl!. This guy was one of those preppy types, all collared shirt and khaki pants. They were talking but he was pretty upset. I couldn't hear what they said but I figured she was probably breaking it off with him, you know? She would. She'd never two time a guy. That's when I realized I had to let her go. All I could think about was what that guy could give her that I couldn't: kids, a family. I'd be taking all that away! She has her whole life ahead of her. I just couldn't do it, Josef. I loved her too much; so I got on my bike and just took off, been riding ever since. That was 8 months ago."

The two friends talked far into the night, laying their differences to rest and reminiscing about old times. Bash confessed to seeing an article about Josef in a magazine and deciding to pay him a visit in hopes they might do just that. By the time the sun finally rose, they were both in need of some freezer time. At Josef's insistence, Bash agreed to stay for a few days in the corporate suite maintained by Kostan Industries on the floor below. Fully equipped, it was vampire and human friendly; having a bed and freezer as well as ample refreshments for guests of both types.

Once inside, Sebastian wearily removed his clothes as he prepared to try to get some much needed rest. His thoughts invariably turned to her, as they always did right before he slept. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a small strip of photos.

As he recalled the day they'd been taken, his lips formed a ghost of a smile. They'd just left the baseball game when he'd seen it, one of those cheesy instant photo booths where your picture instantly for a fee. He'd dragged her inside and promptly begun hamming it up to make her laugh, ending their session with a photo of their kiss. It was a pity Josef wasn't there to see them. If he had been, he would have instantly recognized the familiar face of Grace Hamilton.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mick grinned in delight as he watched Beth tear into the taco in her hands with gusto. He really did enjoy watching her eat; especially the way she savored every bite with such relish. The quick meal he'd expected went out the window when he discovered Beth had the whole afternoon free, a rare occurrence these days.

Ever since they'd moved in together, Ben Talbot had slowly but surely transitioned Beth away from her original job as a civilian investigator. Whether it was to avoid involving Mick in any further official investigations or merely because he was no longer interested in Beth now that she was "taken", it had been months since she'd worked in the field on an active case. Most of her days were spent doing background research, delivering court documents or other such mundane tasks usually left to paralegals or law students. He could tell she no longer enjoyed her work and was slowly getting fed up.

It had been a refreshing change as they decided to forgo lunch to run down a couple of leads Mick had on the two men Josef suspected of involvement in the charity scam. Beth had been so excited at the prospect of working with him again she forgot to be mad at not being included on their meeting. They'd even paid Logan a visit just like old times. After getting takeout from her favorite Mexican place, they went back to the loft to go over the information they'd gotten that afternoon.

Beth put down her taco as Mick took the seat across from her. He'd finished his own meal in his office earlier. Even now, he was reluctant to let her see him drink blood, fearing it might remind her too much of their differences. "I can't believe Josef just stood there and let the other vampire… What was his name? Bash? Just nearly run over him!"

Mick simply shrugged. "I got the impression it was some sort of game between them."

"Was he really as old as Josef?"

"From what I could tell."

"If he and Josef have been friends so long, how come you never met him before?"

Mick snorted in amusement. "Beth, this is Josef we're talking about. I've known him for over 30 years, but he never told me about Lola or Sarah either until he had to. Why should it be any different this time? He's very good at keeping secrets."

Beth knew that little fact all too well. After all, he'd kept what happened with her and Dean Foster a secret from Mick too. Fearing Mick might sense the turn her thoughts had taken, she quickly changed the subject.

"So you think this other man on Josef's list was a political activist who disappeared over 7 years ago? How did his name end up on this bogus charity?"

"He was some sort of political radical. The area he went missing in was remote and he was traveling alone plus he had no family. There was no one to miss him until now. The only reason his name showed up recently is because the company that holds his life insurance filed to have him declared legally dead to close out the policy."

"Do you think he's dead?"

"I'm certain he is. Someone put his name on that charity to be the perfect fall guy if they were discovered. They just didn't foresee your friend Maureen figuring it out so quickly. She got the evidence and broke the story before they had time to completely cover their tracks. I think they moved the money but didn't have enough time to finish their cover up before Josef was onto them." He brushed a thumb over his chin in thought.

"So that leaves Millard Parrish." Beth concluded as she finished eating.

"Yes. On the surface, he checks out but I should know more by tomorrow when Logan gets back to me. What's this?" He asked, noticing the thick book on the coffee table for the first time.

Picking it up, Beth moved it to her lap and slid over in invitation for him to join her on the couch. "My old photo album from when Grace and I were in college. Want to see?"

"Sure." He grinned in reply. He found everything about Beth fascinating.

As she flipped through the pages, she described the pictures there. "These were taken that first Christmas after Mom died. Grace wouldn't let me stay in the dorm alone and insisted I go back to Pointerville with her. That's Grace's guardian, Miss Eleanor Planter." The photo showed a smiling younger Beth and Grace stranding next to an elderly but serene looking woman.

"Isn't she a little old to be Grace's aunt?" Mick observed.

"Oh, Miss Eleanor is really a cousin or something. She took care of Grace after the fire that killed her parents and injured her. Grace's parents worked for the Planter family for years. Grace's father actually got Miss Eleanor away from the fire first. He didn't know Grace and her mom were still inside until it was too late. He went back in for them but only Grace survived. Her parents didn't make it." Beth's voice trailed off sadly. "Ms. Eleanor was an amazing guardian, though, from what Grace told me. No one else in Grace's family was willing to take the responsibility of caring for her especially when they learned she might be in a wheel chair but Ms. Eleanor had a whole wing of the house renovated just for her. She even installed an elevator."

"Wow, is this that house you're talking about?" Mick's eyes widened at the picture of the impressive structure.

Beth smiled. "Yep, that is Summer Oak! It looks like something out of a movie, doesn't it?"

"You're not kidding! It's huge!" To Mick, the large stately house bore more than a passing resemblance to the famous "Tara" of _Gone with the Wind _fame.

"Every year at Christmas, they open it up to tours. The main part was built by some ancestor of Ms. Eleanor's and it's very historic. I have to say spending the holidays there was amazing. The house was always full of people and Christmas Day there was this huge dinner with tons of food. I think almost everyone in town came."

"Sounds just like what you needed then." He put an arm around her and drew her closer. "I'm glad that Grace could be there for you."

"She wasn't the only one. Ms. Eleanor really made me feel welcome. Do you know she paid for my ticket to fly to Atlanta? She even hand knitted me an afghan in my favorite colors to take back to college with me."

Flipping another page, Mick's brows furrowed deeply at an image there. "Whoa! WHO is that?"

Beth wrinkled her nose in amusement. She didn't blame him for his shock. "That is Claude, Ms. Eleanor's butler, major domo or whatever. He's been with her for years and does everything for her. A little intimidating isn't he?"

"I'll say! Mick's frown got deeper. Beth didn't blame him. When she'd first met the man, he'd scared the heck out of her. At almost 7 feet, Claude towered over everyone around him. Pale as a ghost, he would have made Mick looked tan by comparison. The fact that he hardly ever spoke as well only made anyone who met him more nervous. Looking back and remembering her own reaction to him, suddenly Beth didn't feel so bad if even a vampire could find Claude a little intimidating.

Grace tried vainly to quell the butterflies in her stomach as she entered Millard Parrish's office the next day. From their first meeting she hadn't liked the man but he'd been highly recommended so she'd put up with it. Unfortunately, her phone conversation earlier that day with Ryder England, Josef Kostan's personal assistant only made her more nervous. He confirmed her suspicion there was something very odd going on concerning her account with Millard Parrish. The papers they had, however, didn't contain enough information for him to determine what it was. His best advice for her had been to get her hands on anything she could from the man and transfer her account to Kostan Investments as soon as possible.

Only then could they truly get to the bottom of what was going on. To Grace's dismay, she discovered Mr. Parrish was not there in spite of their appointment. His inattentive secretary took the phone out of her ear only long enough to inform her he'd be gone most of the day. Determined to be rid of him, she decided to leave the letter terminating their business on his desk to make sure he saw it. When she spoke to the secretary, she didn't even bother to reply and just pointed to his empty office. But just as Grace was about to put the note down, something half hidden under some papers caught her eye. It was a computer disk with her name on it. Mindful of Ryder's words, she impulsively scooped it up and bolted from the office as quickly as she could.

Later that evening, Beth picked Grace up at her apartment on the way to Josef's office. When Grace called Ryder to inform him of what she'd done, he wasted no time in sending a messenger over to retrieve the disk and bring her the papers to sign to transfer her account immediately. A few hours later, he'd called with a personal request from Josef himself that she come to his office as soon as possible. When Beth called for news on how Grace's meeting with Parrish went, she'd immediately volunteered to go along for moral support.

The moment they arrived they were whisked into Josef's office where he greeted them warmly. "Beth, lovely to see you as always." Then he turned his attention to her companion. "Grace! Let me be the first to welcome you to Kostan Investments and tell you how pleased we are to have such a lovely and intelligent client especially when she's also devious." He was effusively cordial but something in his manner made Beth nervous, especially the look of triumphant arrogance he wore as he paced the room on the balls of his feet. From experience, she knew this was Josef at his most dangerous.

"Snagging that disk? Pure genius by the way! As we speak, Ryder is unravelling Millard Parrish's tangled web. But you don't have to be concerned. As of close of business today, your funds will be safely in the hands of Kostan Investments. All three million dollars of it."

It took Grace several seconds to find her voice. "Three million dollars! I don't have anywhere near that!"

Josef's grin took on a wicked edge. "You do now!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mick arrived a short time later, just in time to hear what they'd discovered.

"But it simply doesn't make sense. Why would he deposit so much money in my account?" Grace exclaimed as Josef moved to his desk and took a seat on the edge, glorying in being the center of attention.

"Elementary, my dear Grace. Parrish is using his firm as a front for his real business, laundering money. He deposits a large sum into the account of one of his clients under the guise of being profits from a phony overseas stock sale. Then he siphons the money back off in the form of exorbitant fees or another fake stock transaction, this time a loss. He sends the client a sanitized version of their account statement and they are none the wiser. By the time he puts the money back into his firm, it's become perfectly legitimate."

"That goes along with what Logan found out. Parrish has been doing business recently with some really questionable sources. He also found at least two large offshore accounts hidden in Central America." Mick added.

"Ryder is tracking the flow of the cash in and out of Grace's account for the past two months. That should give us more info as to where it's being coming and going from. It's a safe bet hers isn't the only account he's using either." Josef finished as he poured a drink, offering one to Mick, Beth and Grace. "Ryder lucked up with your account, Grace and transferred the money here before Parrish could move it. We'll have to play this close to the vest. If he finds out we're on to him, he might move the money out of his firm again."

"I'm going to see what else I can find on him." Mick concluded. Earlier on the phone he'd made it clear to Josef how he felt about involving Grace in the Parrish investigation. But as he friend pointed out, the situation was far more complex than they expected. Like it or not, she WAS involved especially now.

Bash climbed out of the freezer in the suite feeling more rested and better than he had in a while. While nothing could relieve the heartache of losing the woman he loved, finally making peace with Josef did ease his conscience. For some men, meeting the woman of their dreams turned their world upside down. For Sebastian, meeting Grace had been just the opposite. From their first encounter, he'd felt as if he finally found where he belonged: with her.

For as long as he could remember, he felt adrift, a wanderer with no clear destination or place to call home. Even growing up as a child, he'd felt distinctly out of place despite his lavish surroundings like an ordinary lump of coal mistakenly placed in the setting of a diamond. Grace changed all that. For him, coming home hadn't been returning to a location on a map. It had been the feeling embodied when they embraced. Leaving her had torn out of piece of his heart if not his soul. Even now, the urge to jump on his motorcycle and ride back cross country to her was almost overwhelming. Only the image of her happily settled coupled with the knowledge of what she'd be forced to give up kept him from going back.

As the doors of elevator to Josef's office opened, the captivating scent inside hit him with the force of a sledge hammer. He would know it anywhere. Somewhere, Grace was nearby. As the elevator headed up, he inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring as he savored the warm, succulent fragrance that had been haunting his dreams for months. He didn't even realize his eyes were silvered over and his fangs were out until he saw the nervous expression of Josef's assistant after the doors opened. Taking several deep breaths, he calmed himself. Back to normal he headed into the office, completely ignoring Ryder's feeble attempts to stop him. Grace faced away from the door so she didn't see him enter. It gave him a moment to take in the lovely sight of her unhindered. Though he didn't know it, every ounce of his love was written plainly across his face like the pages of a book.

As he entered, Josef looked up and started to speak. But the expression on Bash's face made him pause and sit up in interest. Never in all the years he'd known his friend had he ever seen such a look of utter vulnerability on Bash's face. He cocked a smile and drew his head back in that odd way he did when things were about to get very interesting. Bash was staring directly at Grace Hamilton.

Beth noticed the new arrival as well and instantly guessed this must be the mysterious Sebastian Aziz. Though there was no room in her heart for anyone but Mick, she could see why a woman might find him attractive. Thick brown hair with lighter highlights hung almost to his shoulders. Though not as tall or as wide shouldered as her man, this one was more compact and broad chested. The skin tight t shirt and thigh hugging leather pants left no doubt that this man was powerfully built as well. Beside her, Mick took notice of the other vampire's arrival and quickly became wary at the intense look he cast in their direction.

The room suddenly went quiet and Bash called to her gently, deliberately using the nickname he'd affectionately given her shortly after their first meeting. "Gracie?"

Beth watched the color drain from her friend's face at the sound of her name. Shakily, Grace got to her feet and turned to face the man behind her. Her face quickly clouded with emotion. "Bash?" She whispered quietly in disbelief.

He swallowed several time before finding his voice. "It's good to see you, Gracie."

"I take it you two know each other." Josef commented to no one in particular.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly. "Are you following me?"

"No! Josef is an old friend of mine. I just came to see him. I didn't even know you were in Los Angeles."

To his alarm, Grace quickly turned and started to leave. Impulsively, he stepped into her path to stop her. "Grace, wait! I know you're angry. You have reason to be. I shouldn't have just run off like that. But, there are things about me, honey. Things that you don't know. Things I should have told you…"

"Oh, please!" She snarled angrily as tears began to fill her eyes. "Spare me the 'we can never be together because we're too different' nonsense! It's a crock and you know it! This isn't some teen movie, Sebastian! I'm an adult. If you didn't want to be with me, I could have handled it. Instead, you just left without a word! You didn't even have the decency to tell me you were leaving to my face! " The others didn't speak or move, transfixed by the drama playing out in front of them. Her voice cracked with the effort to hold back her tears.

"You want to know the sad part? I was really beginning to believe that you cared for me. I thought once, maybe just once someone outside my family saw me as something more than a shortcut to the four F's. Well, we never fought and you sure handled the fleeing without my help. But know this, Sebastian Aziz! It would have been a cold day in hell before I ever agreed to become one of your freshies! And as for the last F? Well, you can just GO SCREW YOURSELF!"

With a sob, Grace hurried from the room as fast as her limp would allow. Beth looked at the three men as they remained stock still, identical opened mouthed expressions of shock on their faces. Rolling her eyes at males in general, she hurried after her distressed friend. She found her in the outer office, leaning against a wall as powerful sobs racking her whole body. Alarmed, Beth guided Grace to the chair Ryder suddenly produced. Never in all their years of friendship had she ever seen her dauntless friend so distressed. She had tons of questions, but they took a back seat to her concern for Grace.

Back in the office, Bash was the first to shake off his stupor. His voice went from a whisper to a shout as the full impact of her words hit home. "She knows. Gracie knows. HOLY SHIT! GRACIE KNOWS I'M A VAMPIRE!" He quickly sped after her closely followed by his fellow vampires.

In a flash he was on his knees in front of her. "Gracie baby, please don't cry."

"Leave me alone!" She sobbed weakly.

"I can't do that, honey. See, I got this problem. I'm in love with you!" The pleading tone in his voice seem to reach her.

"No, you don't! You're just toying with me!" Suddenly, she lifted her tearstained face and snapped sharply at him. "What's the matter, Sebastian? Didn't your sire ever teach you not to play with your food?!" Josef couldn't restrain a smile at that remark. Grace definitely had a sharp tongue as well as a temper. He was completely enthralled by the scene in front of him.

As she sniffed hard, Bash reached up and grabbed the expensive monogrammed handkerchief from Josef's suit pocket and gave it to her. That earned him a glare but he didn't even notice. "I swear on my life it's true, Gracie. I DO love you. But I have to ask you, honey, how do you know about me? Did you figure out after I left or something?"

Her tears lessened and she snapped again, this time in irritation. "Of course not! I knew what you were the moment I laid eyes on you, just like Mick, Sarah and Josef. I can spot a vampire a mile away."

"You recognized what we were? You can recognize vampires?!" Mick asked in confusion and concern over the implications.

"Well, of course I can!" Grace shot back. "I ought to be able to, don't you think? After all, I was raised by one!"

Author's note: The 4 f's is referred to in the expanded interview with Mick St. John. The video can be seen on Youtube.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Prudently, Josef suggested they continue their conversation in his office behind closed doors. The only other person present was Ryder England, his assistant. But the recent events of the past few months made him err on the side of caution. At Bash's request though, they gave the pair a moment alone for Grace to collect herself.

No sooner were the others out of sight than Bash seized her face gently in both hands and kissed her with all the pent up passion and loneliness of the past 8 months. Vaguely, Grace thought it was a good thing she was sitting down since she wasn't sure her legs would hold her. Instinctively, she returned the kiss in spite of her earlier anger.

At last he pulled back, allowing only a little space between them. "Gracie, I gotta ask. Were you serious before? You were really raised by a vampire?"

Still a little breathless from the kiss, she nodded frantically. "Who?" He asked.

"Aunt Eleanor, my guardian."

Bash's face again showed his shock, his expression incredulous. "That sweet old lady in the picture you had in your apartment?!" Again, Grace nodded.

He shook his head ruefully at her confirmation "Wow, didn't see that coming!"

"You'd better be glad she's not around to hear you call her old. She's very sensitive about her age! You know, not everyone was turned when they were young. I think Aunt Eleanor was nearly 80, not that she'd ever admit it! Even I don't know exactly how old she is."

"Oh yeah? Well, I guess some things don't change even when you become a vampire. Listen, baby, let's get out of here and go somewhere to talk, just you and me. What do you say?"

"I'd say let's go!" She replied with enthusiasm as she got to her feet. Bash put an arm around her as they headed toward the elevator but someone else had other ideas. In an instant, Josef was in front of them.

"Leaving so soon? Now, Grace, you can't just drop a little verbal bombshell like that and leave without an explanation. You've gotten my curiosity up!"

"We're leaving, Josef. Grace and I need to talk. Alone!" Bash asserted succinctly as he confronting his friend.

Josef's expression appeared mild on the surface but Bash knew better than to take it at face value. "That might be a little difficult. Somehow my new security system has developed a glitch. I'm afraid it's been activated and we're now effectively cut off from the rest of the building. Not to worry, though. Ryder is working on it as we speak and I'm sure he'll have it sorted out in an hour or two. In the meantime, feel free to make yourselves comfortable in my office."

Bash moved closer and glaring menacingly at Josef. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

From the office, Mick frowned not sure what to do. He was torn between an urge to intervene and his own overwhelming need to protect Beth should there be any trouble. He'd stood up to Josef once or twice himself but he'd never seen anyone literally face off against him toe to toe before. The hedge fund trader's expression was unchanged his tone mild, but Mick knew that was deceptive. "Need I remind you which one of us is wearing cow hide and which one of us is dressed in Armani, my dear Sebastian?"

Bash, however refuse to back down. "That just makes you a well dressed asshole, Josef!"

Now, Grace knew there should be nothing funny about what was taking place in front of her. Only a few feet away from her, two male vampires including the one she loved were squaring off, looking for all the world on the verge of fighting. Yet, the whole weird absurdity of it all along with the tension of the night had her nerves on edge and her emotions shifting like quicksilver. But the clincher for her was the sight of Beth peeking around from the relative safety of her hiding place behind Mick.

"Beth, stay back!" Mick hissed irritably as he tried to protect her from harm with his own body.

"What?! I want to see what's happening!" She snapped back, her insatiable curiosity evident.

All at once the mirth bubbled up, and Grace was soon giggling so hard she had to sit down again as her laughter overtook her. Bash suddenly smiled widely at the pleasant sound and returned to her side. "Damn, I missed that! I love it when you laugh!" He pulled her in for another long, hot kiss, breaking it off only when Josef loudly cleared his throat to remind them they weren't alone.

Sighing heavily, Bash drew away reluctantly, never taking his eyes off Grace. "Come on, Gracie. Let's go humor Josef. He hates it when there's something he doesn't know about." As he guided her back toward the office, he dropped his voice below the range of human hearing. "Be nice to her. Don't make me have to stuff that silk tie down your throat." The devilish grin he got in return had Bash shaking his head in exasperation.


End file.
